


The Only Evidence of Life

by Tabithian



Series: Written in Light [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, the things that shape a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Evidence of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on this plot bunny ([the last part anyway](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/27278013167/so-thoughts-im-totally-okay-with-tim-being-an)), partially due to re-watching Green Lantern: The Animated Series. 
> 
> Everything I know about Green Lanterns I learned from the DCAU and what Wikipedia tells me. *hands*

It's funny, the things that shape a life. 

Witness a tragedy at a young age (any age is too young for something like that) and it leaves a mark. Sparks an itch, almost, that doesn't make sense until something on the television years later catches Tim's eye and things fall into place.

(Dick Grayson is Robin, so it follows that Bruce Wayne is Batman.)

Not too long after that Tim's parents decide to downsize the company, move it out of Gotham in a bid to move forward, reinvent themselves and Drake Industries. And what better way than in aerospace engineering? (The world knows there are other worlds out there with thinking, reasoning beings thanks to Superman and others like him, and they want to know more, go to other planets one day.)

“You'll love Coast City, Tim,” his dad says, but never gives Tim a reason _why_.

Tim loves Gotham, as dark and dirty and cruel as she is. He loves Gotham, and he loves Batman and Robin. He loves Gotham because it's home in ways he can't begin to explain.

Coast City, it's _wrong_. It's too clean, too bright. It doesn't have the presence Gotham has, old, grounded. 

One thing it does have in common with Gotham, however, is its secrets. 

********

“An internship?” Tim's thirteen going on fourteen and his parents are interested in pitching a project to Ferris Aircraft, a new plane design. One that will put Drake Industries on the map when it comes to aerospace engineering. 

Tim's parents, his father, thinks having Tim show an interest in Ferris Aircraft will give them an in somehow. Like it won't raise an eyebrow or two, won't have Ferris Aircraft looking at Tim a little suspect.

“You like planes, Tim, remember?” his dad says, another thing for the list of things Tim's dad doesn't know about him. (He's trying though, both of his parents are trying, and that might be worth moving to Coast City.)

“Yeah,” Tim says, going for a smile. “They're okay.” 

He's been on a few, traveling from Gotham to Coast City before they finally moved, made things permanent and his days of watching Batman and Robin came to an end. He can't really say he has a strong opinion, or really any kind of opinion at all about planes.

“Great, you're going to meet with Carol Ferris tomorrow afternoon. Make a good impression, kiddo.”

“All right, Dad.”

********

Carol Ferris reminds Tim in the oddest ways of his mother. Cool, capable. Entirely competent with an core of steel to her that tells Tim everything about why his parents are so determined to make this work.

“Your parents seem very interested in Ferris Aircraft,” she says, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. “Unfortunately, I'm afraid there are no openings for interns at the moment. Perhaps we could - “

She never finishes what she was going to say, although Tim has the feeling it wasn't going to be anything good, because the door to her office gets thrown open, and a man Tim only knows from the files his parents have of him and the company's website stumbles in.

“Carol! Am I glad to see you!”

Tim doesn't like the look that comes over Carol's face at Hal's greeting, and he certainly doesn't like the way she smiles, all dangerous edges when her eyes land on Tim.

“On second thought, Tim, I think Ferris Aircraft has the perfect position for an intern like you.”

********

“From what your parents have told me and the paperwork you filled out, I think you may be just what Hal needs.” Carol says later, once Hal's been dealt with and it's just the two of them again.

“I. What?” Tim's fairly certain this isn't what his parents had in mind.

“It's not so much an internship as it is babysitting. Don't get me wrong, Hal's an exceptional pilot, but he lacks...focus.”

********

“Ah. Er. Tim, right?”

For the past few weeks Tim has been Hal's intern, and his duties have mostly been in line with that of a secretary or personal assistance. Making Hal coffee, making sure he's not late for meetings or presentations. Making sure his paperwork is properly filled out. It's not that Hal forgets, exactly, it's that he has other, equally – if not more – important duties.

Old habits are hard to break. Habits that have Tim up on the rooftops at night, not looking for Batman and Robin, not now. Not even looking for Green Lantern. Just. _Looking_.

Coast City is still dangerous - of course it is - but it's safer in some ways than Gotham ever was. Tim has entire rolls of film and memory cards full of pictures of its dark alleys and empty streets. A few with a splash of green in the distance. A few with a familiar face wearing a mask.

(Hal Jordan is Green Lantern.)

“You have a meeting with Carol at ten,” Tim says, reading off his tablet, aware of Hal staring at him. “Don't be late.” Tim starts to leave, but Hal's voice stops him.

“Tim?”

Tim looks back at Hal, still dressed as Green Lantern, and raises an eyebrow. He's his mother's son, after all. “Yes, Hal?”

“Um.” Hal rubs the back of his neck. “What time was that meeting?”

Tim smiles. “Ten o'clock in her office. Bring coffee, word is she's had a rough morning.”

Hal looks hard at Tim, and he knows it's not Hal so much as Green Lantern. But Tim's from Gotham, and for all his powers, Green Lantern is no Batman.

“Coffee.”

A shrug. “Someone got her in trouble with that test flight last week.”

Hal winces. “Ah, right. Okay.” Hal frowns. “Pastries?”

“Couldn't hurt, Tim says.

Hal's no Batman, no, but Tim's starting to think that might not be a bad thing, really.


End file.
